This invention relates, in general, to semiconductor chips, and more particularly, but not limited to, a semiconductor chip module used in a semiconductor package.
Semiconductor chips or integrated circuits are typically bonded to an external, electrical interconnection system (hereinafter interconnection system). The interconnection system enables one to electrically connect the semiconductor chip to an external system. This interconnection typically includes a metal leads or a leadframe having an integral or a separate metal heatsink. The semiconductor chip is electrically connected to the leads. The chip and a portion of the interconnection system are typically encapsulated or housed in a metal or ceramic housing. The interconnection system, as used herein, also describes chips bonded to a printed circuit board.
In this conventional process, a silicon chip or die with or without metal deposited on the back side is attached to the metal leadframe or a metal heatsink through a die attach or adhesive media. The die attach or adhesive media is comprised of solder or other metallic materials, or an epoxy based material. In this conventional interconnection system, a thermal mismatch occurs between the semiconductor material of the semiconductor chip and the die attach material, and the die attach material and the metallic leadframe. Problems with these interconnection systems include die cracking due to thermal mismatch, failure of the bond between the die and the die attach material, and voiding in conventional solder and epoxy die attach systems.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an interconnection system without the problems associated with the conventional systems.